


One-Word Prompt Collection

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last weekend on Tumblr, I asked for one word prompts for drabbles. Here's the collected results! Most are PG or PG-13, but one is definitely R, and will be marked as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flea Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dreamsinajarcant prompted: flea market

Blaine honestly should have known better.

“Oooh, the Broadway flea market is coming up!” Kurt squealed one day, pointer finger paused mid-scroll on his tablet. “Wanna go?”

“Sure, sounds like a good time,” Blaine had replied, still somewhat fuzzy-minded with sleep.

He’d forgotten that allowing Kurt to go into a flea market without a clear plan of attack (and an even clearer budget) meant they were never leaving.

“Oh my God!” Kurt said from six tables away. “They have a signed _Funny Girl_ poster, Blaine! Do you know what Rachel would do if we got her this for Hanukkah?”

“Babe, it’s a little out of our price-”

“Is that-” Kurt interrupted, so high on his discoveries that he wasn’t listening to a word Blaine said. “It _is!_ A bundle of fabric scraps from the costume room at _Wicked!_ I _have_ to get that, I could use it in so many projects….”

“Okay, that looks a little more doable,” Blaine said, glancing at the listed bids. “Not that I don’t want to give Rachel probably the best present of her life, but we do have student loans to pay-”

“ _Blaine._ ”

“…Yes?” Blaine said when Kurt didn’t immediately keep babbling.

“Look at that lot over there,” Kurt said solemnly, pointing at a small display at a table across the aisle from them.

Blaine did as Kurt said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Once he was close enough to see what Kurt had been pointing at, though, his jaw dropped in awe.

“It’s-”

“I know.”

“I _have_ to win it.”

“Of course you do,” Kurt said, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder. “Put in a bid. I’m going after those fabric samples before someone else snatches them up.”

Blaine just nodded before woodenly moving up to the bid sheet. The muted, rational part of his brain was pleased to note that he wouldn’t have to break the bank too much for this item, but the majority of him was stunned by the fact that he was about to win a _signed bow tie_ from the _How To Succeed_ revival - that _Daniel Radcliffe’s_ costume was soon to be his.

He might have started crying a little when he finally got to hold the bow tie in his hands. Thankfully, Kurt was just as emotional over his _Wicked_ spoils, so they were at least crying together in the middle of Manhattan.


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont-stop-believin-in-klaine prompted: promise

Kurt was tucking their five-year-old daughter into bed when he noticed the sniffling.

“Sweet pea? What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling worried - Ella was quiet, but she wasn’t usually weepy.

“Scared, Papa,” Ella replied, knuckling at her eyes. “Don’t wanna go to kindergarten.”

Kurt took a seat on the edge of her bed and pulled her in for a hug as Blaine walked in from getting their three-year-old, Vivi, to sleep.

“I understand, baby,” he said, smoothing a hand down her hair. “I was scared to start school when I was your age, too.”

“So was I,” Blaine said, sitting at the foot of Ella’s bed. “But your papa and I can make you two promises.”

“Like what, Daddy?” Ella asked, pulling out of Kurt’s arms to go snuggle with Blaine.

“Well first of all, I promise that it will be fun eventually. Maybe not on the first day, but I think you’ll be excited about school soon enough,” Blaine said, holding her close. “And two, I promise that all four of us can go out for ice cream tomorrow when we pick you up.”

“And I can get strawberry?!”

“ _Of course_ you can get strawberry,” Blaine said, smiling broadly. “Papa and I would expect nothing less.”

The prospect of ice cream soothed Ella’s nerves enough that Kurt and Blaine got her to sleep with minimal fuss.

“God, I hate seeing our kids cry,” Kurt said softly as they walked down the hall to their room.

“You and me both,” Blaine said. “At least our girls are trusting enough that I could get away with promising ice cream after school. If she had kept crying, I would’ve let her have it for breakfast.”

“I would’ve woken up Vivi and let her eat some now,” Kurt replied, laughing once. “Glad you’re the bad cop in this relationship.”

“Great. Can’t wait til they want to start arguing about dates and curfews.”

“Maybe we can call my dad and make him lay the ground rules.”

“Because that’ll work any better.”

“We’ve got a few years. Maybe one of us will actually become a strict parent by then.”

“We can only hope.”


	3. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wavesuponatropicalshore prompted: texting.
> 
> Blaine is bold, Kurt is italics.

**Hey. How are you doing?**

_As well as can be expected, I guess.  
I hate hospitals._

**I hate that I can’t be there.  
Professor Montcalm is the worst. I’m leaving her a strongly-worded review on Rate My Professor.**

_I don’t know if that’ll actually work against her, B._

**It’ll make ME feel better. I still can’t believe she told me I can’t have an emergency absence because it’s not MY father in the hospital!**

_She must not like her in-laws all that much._

**The feeling’s probably mutual.  
I’m sorry, this rant isn’t important right now. Any news?**

_Carole and I are still waiting for the doctor to come out with the test results. Dad’s been stabilized and is sleeping, I think._

**Good. He probably needs the rest.**

_God, I hope it’s good news. It’s so close to the anniversary of Finn’s death…._

**It will be. I’d never bet against Burt Hummel, personally. Even against the Grim Reaper himself. (Herself? Itself?)**

_You just made me let out the ugliest snort of cry-laughter. Carole was afraid I was choking on something._

**Good. Not the choking, obviously. The laughing.**

_You’re so ojkn,m._

**Kurt?  
Baby?  
Did you actually start choking?**

_No, no, the doctor came out._

**AND?**

_They think Dad needs a pacemaker. But they also tested him for cancer, and he’s still in remission.  
So that’s overall decent news? I think?_

**A pacemaker’s not so bad. My grandpa’s got one, and he’s going to be ninety soon.**

_It’s still a surgery, which freaks me out. But you’re right, this is probably the best we could hope for.  
Oh, they’re taking us back to see him!_

**Tell him I love him and he’s never allowed to scare us like this again.**

_Will do._

**Oh, and I love you too, I suppose. ;)**

_I see how it is.  
Good thing you’re cute, husband of mine. <3_

**I’ll see you as soon as I can. <3**

_Can’t wait. <3_


	4. Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: cupcakes

“I hope you’re in the mood for dessert!” Blaine said cheerily as he walked in the front door.

“Have I ever _not_ been in the mood for dessert?” Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised, as he watched Blaine hang up his jacket and meet him in the living room.

“Dumb question, I know,” Blaine said, lifting Kurt’s outstretched legs into his lap so there was room for him on the couch. “But I thought this might be kind of a _special_ dessert.”

“Oh?”

“It _is_ our first anniversary, after all,” Blaine hinted.

“Then shouldn’t we be having frozen wedding cake?” Kurt said, making a slightly disgusted face.

“Tradition would dictate that, except I think both of us would rather shave our heads than eat old cake,” Blaine said, earning a concessionary nod from Kurt. “So I stopped by that cute new bakery on the way home, where I saw….”

“Cupcakes!” Kurt said, taking the clear plastic package Blaine offered him. “Much better choice, B.”

“Notice anything about them?” Blaine asked in a tone he hoped sounded offhand.

“They look delicious?” Kurt suggested. “Wait.”

“Yeeees?”

“They’re frosted in our colors,” Kurt said, smiling softly. “Turquoise and yellow, like we wore when you proposed.”

“I didn’t even ask for them to be iced that way,” Blaine said, rubbing over the back of Kurt’s hand. “They were like that in the window and I knew we had to have them.”

“Seems like we always have a little more serendipity than we expect,” Kurt said. “I know we had that little - hiatus - in between, but I still think of that as our official proposal, wedding circumstances be damned.”

“Me too,” Blaine said, a little smile on his face. “Not that I wouldn’t have proposed again if we’d had the chance.”

“Like I would have let you!” Kurt scoffed. “It was my turn to promise you forever, B, and it would’ve been phenomenal.”

“What do you call that moment we shared pre-wedding, then? That was a pretty phenomenal proposal to me.”

“That? I didn’t even plan it, Blaine. I barely knew what I was saying.”

“And that’s why I loved it so much. I love seeing the unguarded side of you.”

“Even when it’s a hot mess?” Kurt asked, blushing slightly.

“Even when it’s a hot mess,” Blaine confirmed, leaning in for a smacking kiss.


	5. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: sleepy.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry?

“Baby. Hey. Stay with me, okay?” Blaine felt his heart stutter in his chest as Kurt’s eyes fluttered.

“Wh- Blaine?”

“Yeah, honey, I’m here. Stay awake for me please?” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, probably a little harder than was strictly comforting or comfortable.

“But I’m so sleepy, Blaine.” Kurt’s voice was thin and pleading.

“I know, baby, I know you are. But you hit your head pretty hard just now, so I really need you to keep your eyes open until a doctor has checked you out.”

“I dunno if I can,” Kurt said, blinking multiple times in a row.

“I know you can do it, Kurt, you’re the strongest man I know,” Blaine said, moving to stroke over Kurt’s hair. “Um - okay - I think orange is going to be the new pink this fall. Agree or disagree?”

“I know you’re quoting,” Kurt said, as drily as he could. “But I’ll bite. That’s just fucking crazy, Blaine.”

“Yes, sweetie, keep going.”

Kurt kept talking, words heavily slurred but constant. Until the moment they weren’t.

“No no no Kurt you’ve got to keep-”

“We’re here,” one of the EMTs interrupted, opening up the back of the ambulance. “Get him inside.”

Blaine just stood back and watched as they hustled his husband inside, affixing an oxygen mask and inserting an IV. He took a seat in the ER waiting room and buried his head in his hands, hoping beyond hope that everything would be okay.


	6. Handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: handcuffs

“So you wanna try-”

“Handcuffs, yeah,” Kurt said, feeling absurdly bashful. He stared down at their sheets, trying not to shift around on his knees too much.

“Okay,” Blaine said after a minute, sounding contemplative. “Yeah, I think that could be fun.”

“Really? Don’t give in to me just because you think I want it, Blaine, sex should be mutually enjo-”

“No, no, I really think so,” Blaine interrupted, smiling. “I’d never thought about it all that much, but I think it could be fun. You know, being at your mercy.”

“Um.”

“What?” Blaine asked, looking genuinely confused.

“I wasn’t imagining you being the one in cuffs,” Kurt said, biting his lip.

“Oh.”

“But I’m flexible, if you wanna-”

“No,” Blaine said, an almost predatory smile appearing on his face. “Let’s discover just how _flexible_ you are.”

(As it turns out, _very._ )


	7. Embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: embarrassed

“Hey, Blaine!”

Blaine turned to smile at the person who greeted him, noting how well Kurt’s glasses matched his black cardigan and patterned shirt as he did.

A second later, Kurt was on top of him, having tripped on the outstretched foot of a hockey Neanderthal and gone flying across the hallway.

“Oof!”

“Oh God, are you okay?” Kurt asked, scrambling off of Blaine to kneel next to him. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m - ah - fine,” Blaine said, trying to regain his breath. “God, what a jerk. Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, flushing scarlet. “Just-”

“Just?” Blaine prompted.

“Embarrassed,” Kurt said, going slightly brighter. “I didn’t mean to take you out in the middle of the hallway.”

“Would you want to take me somewhere more private?” Blaine cracked without thinking. When he realized what he had said, his skin became the same shade of red as Kurt’s. “I mean - only if you want to-”

“Wait, you’d want to?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, I mean - you’re so-”

“ _You’re_ so-”

“You first,” Blaine said, wanting someone to finish a sentence already.

“I’d love to go out with you sometime,” Kurt said softly, looking at the floor. “I just didn’t realize you’d like that too.”

“ _Of course_ I’d like that,” Blaine said, reaching out to tilt Kurt’s gaze back up.”I just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or something-”

“Blaine, you are the absolute last person at this school who could make me feel uncomfortable,” Kurt said.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Kurt cleared his throat.

“So…Friday?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d love that.”

“Great.” Kurt was quiet for a moment. “Oh, screw it!”

“Wh - _mmpf_.”

Blaine probably should’ve been embarrassed to be making out with Kurt in the middle of the hall. All he could feel, though, was contentment.


	8. First time Blaine calls Kurt a pet name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: first time Blaine calls Kurt a pet name.
> 
> (Clearly I was v strict about the length of these prompts.)

Kurt was so bored doing his homework he genuinely thought he might have been asleep and dreaming when he heard Blaine say it.

“Hey, baby, could you pass me the cinnamon?”

“Wh - yeah. Of course,” Kurt said, reaching behind himself to the condiment station at the Lima Bean to grab the silver shaker. When Blaine’s words registered, though, he fumbled the canister, almost dropping it on the table and causing an explosion.

“You alright?” Blaine asked, a slight frown on his face. He took the canister from Kurt’s shaking fingers. “Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Kurt hummed, more high-pitched than usual. He felt himself blush as he repeats Blaine’s words over and over again in his head.

Blaine shot him a suspicious look but let it go, sprinkling spice on top of his coffee before turning back to his own homework. Kurt took the opportunity to sit there and muse.

 _It was just a pet name,_ he told himself sternly, trying to force his cheeks to go back to their normal color. _People get called them all the time._

 _But not you,_ he concluded reluctantly. _You didn’t even know if you’d like that, and it turns out you really do._

“Kurt. Kurt. _Kurt._ ” Blaine’s voice finally cut into Kurt’s thoughts, making him flush again. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kurt said. He took a quick look around the coffee shop to make sure they couldn’t be overheard before admitting, “I just - I didn’t know I’d like you calling me pet names, that’s all.”

“Wh - I called you a pet name?” Blaine asked, a bit taken aback. He was quiet for a minute before saying, “Oh, I really did say that out loud. I didn’t - um. I may call you that in my head a lot? I didn’t realize it had slipped out.” His cheeks turn the same scarlet as Kurt’s.

“Did you not just hear me say I liked it?” Kurt asked, reaching out to squeeze Blaine’s hand on the table. “Because it was the truth, even if I didn’t know I liked it until you said it.”

“And I never said it out loud because I thought you might not like it,” Blaine said, a half-smile on his face. “What a pair we make.”

“We figured it out eventually,” Kurt said, matching Blaine’s grin. “God. I really didn’t realize how nice it would be to have a nickname that isn’t an insult.”

“I can give you as many as you want,” Blaine said, soft and sincere.

“Oh God, don’t tell me-”

“Sweet cheeks,” Blaine interrupted, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Aaand I’m over it,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

“C’mon, love muffin!” Blaine said pleadingly.

“I’m leaving you here.”

“Pookie!”

“You’re gonna be walking home.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop,” Blaine said when Kurt scooted his chair back threateningly. “I know what’s good for me.”

“See that you remember it, sweetheart.”


	9. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: nightmare
> 
> Again, I'm sorry?

Kurt was woken up by a fist to the mouth.

“What the - Blaine?” he mumbled, moving a hand over his now-tender jaw. When he took it away for a second, he saw a slight trickle of blood.

“No! No - please - _stop!_ ” Blaine said, thrashing around more in his sleep. Their quilt was twisted around his legs and torso, and sweat beaded on his forehead.

“Hey! Hey, Blaine, wake up,” Kurt said, soft yet urgent. He gingerly reached out and stilled Blaine’s arms, clenching both of Blaine’s wrists in one of his hands before using his free hand to stroke over Blaine’s face. “Wake up, sweetie, c’mon.”

“Kurt?” Blaine gasped, eyes opening. He heaved a couple of deep breaths before pushing himself to sit against their headboard.

Kurt turned on his bedside lamp. “I’m here, B. What do you need?”

“Can you - water, please?” Blaine asked desperately.

“Back in a flash.” Kurt practically ran down the hall and to the kitchen, filling a glass with ice water and grabbing one of Blaine’s homemade yogurt parfaits out of the fridge for good measure before returning to the bedroom.

“Thank you,” Blaine said, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face as he saw what Kurt held. He took and chugged half the glass of water before speaking again. “Sorry. I just - is that _blood?_ ”

“What? Oh, probably,” Kurt said, probing at his mouth again. “I’ll get to it in a sec.”

“What hap- did I punch you in the mouth?” Blaine asked, aghast. “I’m so sorry, Kurt, I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t, Blaine, it’s fine,” Kurt said gently. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“God, I thought I was punching - never mind,” Blaine said, looking down at the bedspread.

“No, tell me,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand. “Maybe if you let it out, you won’t dream about it again tonight.”

“I thought I was punching one of the boys who beat me up when I was fourteen,” Blaine admitted after a moment. “I was reliving all of it - the suit I wore, the feel of the asphalt against my back. The only thing that was different was….”

“Was?”

“You. You were my date instead of my friend Tom, and that was the worst part,” Blaine said, tearing up. “I could hear you screaming behind me and I couldn’t do anything about it, but I was trying - trying to fight back-”

He broke down crying, making Kurt pull him in for a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt said, rubbing down Blaine’s back. “I’m so sorry, honey. You’re fine now, I’ve got you.”

He continued soothing Blaine, who eventually quieted to soft hiccups, then stuttered breaths.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Kurt asked.

“Can we maybe turn on Netflix in the background?” Blaine replied, eyes bloodshot. “I think it’ll distract me enough that I won’t just dream that all over again.”

“Whatever you need,” Kurt said, reaching for his tablet. He pulled up Netflix and chose the first cheesy TLC show he could find, figuring that would be the least likely thing to cause a relapse. Soon enough, Blaine was curled up against his side, sleeping peacefully.

The next morning, Blaine laughed as he related the next dream he had, in which the team from _Say Yes to the Dress_ chased him around Kleinfelds with various, progressively uglier tiaras and veils in order to “jack him up.”


	10. Melodramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackbirdprince prompted: melodramatic

Kurt had to stifle a snicker as he watched his daughters play from the kitchen.

“I’m _pregnant!_ ” Ella gasped, making her doll hold one hand against its forehead.

Vivi echoed the gasp, her doll jumping. “Wait,” she whispered, setting the doll down. “What’s pwegnant?”

“It means you’re gonna have a _baby!_ ” Ella said triumphantly, happy to be a know-it-all.

Vivi gasped again, this time in understanding. “No!”

“Yes! And Jackson’s the father!”

“But Jackson is dating Emiwy,” Vivi said, concerned.

“I know! But Colin in my class said that’s how his mommy and daddy got together. That’s why he and his older sister don’t look alike,” Ella explained matter-of-factly.

Kurt’s mouth twisted in displeasure. “Can you believe that?” he hissed to Blaine, who was watching alongside him, equally amused. “Colin’s mommy tried to have us banned from the PTA for our ‘sinful lifestyle,’ yet she was shacking up with a married man?”

“Some people are aware of everyone’s problems but their own,” Blaine said with a shrug. “I’m more concerned about where Ella and Vivi learned to act like overly made-up soap opera characters, honestly.”

“I can’t imagine,” Kurt said drily, taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s not like either of us used to act out Duran Duran videos melodramatically while jumping on the furniture when we were kids.”

“Much like neither of us used to stage tea parties so elaborate they required multiple costume changes and several hours to complete?” Blaine shot back.

“You make a relevant point,” Kurt said with a sniff.

“No! I wanna sing the Ba’bwa Stweisand song!” Vivi screeched suddenly, interrupting the bantering. “It’s your tuwn to sing the Judy Ga’land!”

“Or maybe this is all Aunt Rachel and her after-school babysitting’s fault?” Blaine suggested.

“Be fair, Uncle Jesse probably influenced them a bit as well.”

“Let’s just be glad Auntie Santana’s too busy to watch them, or else they’d be melodramatic in two languages.”

“Thank goodness for small mercies.”


	11. Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: results

“God, how much longer is it gonna be?”

“She’s probably taking the test right now, hon, take a breath,” Blaine said, though he didn’t sound much more patient than Kurt felt.

“She’d better be, or I’ll go over there and start making her chug as many drinks as I can,” Kurt grumbled. “It cannot possibly take hours to pee on a stick.”

“You know she’s taking at least three tests to be sure,” Blaine said, standing up from the table to go stand behind Kurt and rub over his back soothingly. “She doesn’t want to have any more misfires.”

“Lord knows I don’t either,” Kurt said. “I think my - my-”

“Kurt.”

“Fine, my _dick_ is chapped from the amount of times I’ve had to pleasure myself for the fertility clinic,” Kurt said, flushing slightly. “I feel like I should’ve just taken Rachel up on her offer of doing it the old-fashioned way.”

“I offered to help you out,” Blaine said flirtatiously. At Kurt’s glare, he continued, “I know, it would’ve been weird to get you off in what’s essentially a doctor’s office. I just feel like I haven’t contributed.”

“Your time will come. Hopefully.” Kurt bit his bottom lip.

“It will. Rachel’s been taking great care of herself, and you’re as healthy as ever. It’s going to take this time,” Blaine said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well. Still, Kurt appreciated his optimism. “We’re going to be expectant fathers.”

“I hope so,” Kurt said softly. “I’m so tired of bad news, and we can’t afford another round of IVF, even with all of us pooling our money.”

“It’ll happen,” Blaine repeated, a little firmer.

Kurt’s phone blaring Rachel’s ringtone - “Don’t Rain On My Parade,” naturally - interrupted their conversation, making them both jump. Kurt answered it with shaky hands, hitting the button to put it on speaker.

“Hello?”

“Kurt? Can Blaine hear me, too?”

“Yeah, Rach, you’re on speaker.”

“Good. They all came out positive!” Rachel squealed, so high-pitched the line crackled with static.

“What?” Both men said simultaneously. Kurt felt tears prick in his eyes.

“All four tests I took had positive results!” Rachel said. “And I just - I feel different this time. Call it a gut instinct, but - you’re finally gonna be daddies!”

“Oh my God,” Kurt gasped as Blaine began to babble excitedly at Rachel. “Oh my _God._ ”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, turning back to him. “It worked!”

“Rachel, we’ll come over in a bit to celebrate,” Kurt said. “Love you gotta go bye.”

He hung up the phone numbly, still afraid the words would rearrange themselves into the familiar bad news. One look at Blaine’s overjoyed smile, though, and he finally accepted it.

Kurt burst into tears, flinging himself out of his chair and into Blaine’s arms.

“She’s pregnant,” he choked out. “We’re fathers!”

“I knew it,” Blaine said, sobbing just as hard. “I knew this would be the time.”

“Maybe you should play the lottery,” Kurt said, smiling wetly.

“Why would I need to? I’m about to have everything I’ll ever want.”


	12. Whimper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: whimper
> 
> This one's the filth, guys. sub!Kurt/dom!Blaine.

Kurt choked on a sob as Blaine slowly, _finally_ removed his underwear.

“Please,” he whimpered, flexing his hands in their bindings. “Please, sir.”

“Shhh,” Blaine said, smooth and controlled. “Good things come to boys who _wait_ , darling.”

Kurt huffed out a breath and was silent, hoping that Blaine would end this torture soon enough.

“You’re so pretty,” Blaine said with a low chuckle. “All tied up and spread out, just for me. So much smooth skin.”

He trailed a hand up Kurt’s leg, all the way to his abdomen, making Kurt want to curl up and get away from the tickling sensation.

“Such big blue eyes.”

Blaine moved his hand up to cup Kurt’s jaw and pull him into a deep, demanding kiss.

“Such soft lips.”

Kurt whined into the kiss.

“I suppose you’ve been good for a while now,” Blaine mused, tapping a playful finger against his lips as he grinded down against Kurt’s dick, just once. “Maybe a little reward is in order.”

He lubed up one finger and started teasing Kurt’s ass, dipping it in and out of his hole for a few moments before inserting it fully.

Kurt groaned.

“You like that?” Blaine asked, like he didn’t already know the answer. “And that’s only one finger. We’re just getting started, baby.”

“God,” Kurt said, whimpering again. “Blaine-”

“Uh uh uh,” Blaine said, pulling his finger out. He sat back, lifting Kurt’s legs up with one hand to lay a firm smack against his ass with the other.

“Sorry, sorry, I meant sir!” Kurt apologized quickly. “Sir, God, what you do to me.”

“That’s better.” Blaine dropped Kurt’s legs and went back to stretching him, scissoring in with two fingers for a little extra burn.

“Please - soon, please.” Kurt was starting to lose focus, barely able force out single words, much less form them into coherent sentences.

“Almost there,” Blaine said, adding one more finger and making Kurt moan. “So good for me, baby, even if you forget what to call me.”

“Won’t - again - sir,” Kurt whined.

“I know you won’t,” Blaine said, pulling out and getting into position. “Or else you’ll get more than one smack.”

He punctuated that statement by pushing fully into Kurt’s body, making him squeal with surprise before sighing.

“Love - love-”

“I love you, too, Kurt,” Blaine said, a hint of gentleness creeping into his voice. He started thrusting in and out rapidly, reaching down with one hand to stroke Kurt’s cock. “Now…come for me.”

Finally, an order Kurt was more than ready to obey.


	13. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: ice skating
> 
> Vaguely based off Check, Please but no knowledge of the comic is required.

“Oh my God.”

“You’re doing great!”

“I hate you, I hate you so much,” Kurt said, feeling wobblier than a newborn deer.

“No you don’t,” Blaine said easily, skating backwards in front of Kurt to help pull him along. “Besides, you can’t be the manager of a hockey team and not know how to skate.”

“I was doing just fine until you came along,” Kurt grumbled heatlessly.

“What if one of us had gotten injured and you were the only person available to help us off the ice?” Blaine argued. “How would you feel then?”

“In _what world_ -”

“Humor me,” Blaine said with a grin.

“Because I’m not already,” Kurt said, sticking out his tongue. Changing his facial expression somehow made him lose the scant amount of control he’d gained, and he frantically clenched all the muscles in his lower body as Blaine helped him rebalance. “Dammit. Thanks, B. Anyways, if for some reason a fucking _nuclear apocalypse_ happened and I was the only person left in the rink to get one of you guys off the ice and into the somehow-still-intact PT area, I’d probably feel even more panicked if I couldn’t get to you quickly enough, so. I guess that’s a valid reason for you _dragging me out here._ ”

“Knew it!” Blaine crowed, winking at him. “If I hadn’t done this, you’d be skidding your way over to where I was bleeding on the ice-”

“Wait, what-”

“Probably with a couple teeth missing and a serious shiner, and then we’d have to somehow not overbalance and fall over as you escorted me off the ice, since neither of us would need to add a concussion to that list of injuries-”

“Why is this such a detailed-”

“And then you’d sit and hold my hand as the medics went over my injuries and swear you’d learn how to skate just in case this ever happened again.”

Kurt blinked, stunned. “Is this what you daydream about? Christ, Blaine.”

“I try to be prepared for anything,” Blaine said.

“I think your scenario left out one tiny detail, though,” Kurt said, grinning.

“Oh?”

“Where’s the get well kiss? Is it completely ineffective in hockey or something?” Kurt teased.

“That’s for when we get home later,” Blaine said, a matching grin appearing on his face.

“I understand. I think we might need to practice it too, though. Just in case.” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine gently, somehow managing to stay upright as they embraced.

Well, at least for the first couple of seconds.

Luckily, neither of them made Blaine’s injury fantasy come true.


	14. Fluent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> likewedreamimpossiblethings prompted: fluent

“Oof!”

“Oh God, sorry!” Kurt said, springing back from the person he’d just accidentally ran into. The momentum made him bash his head into his closed locker.

“No, no, it was my fault,” Blaine said in that charming, vaguely French accent. His big hazel eyes fixed on Kurt’s as he continued, “I should have looked where I was go.”

“Going,” Kurt corrected. He flushed dark red when he realized how rude he sounded. “Sorry, you were fine. I knew what you meant.”

“Where I was going,” Blaine repeated with a smile. “No, I want to do it right!”

 _Believe me, you’re doing everything right,_ Kurt thought, feeling frozen as he just smiled back at Blaine. They were both silent for a moment before Blaine cleared his throat.

“Uh…I should get to my next class,” he said stiltedly. “See you later?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Kurt said. He dodged awkwardly around Blaine before hustling off to his own classroom, berating himself the whole way.

_Just start a conversation with him! Yes, he’s the most attractive man you’ve ever met, but you should be strong enough to control your hormones and actually talk to him. It’s not like you have much longer! He’s got to go back to Monaco after graduation._

Thankfully, there was a worksheet waiting for them when he got to fifth-period French, distracting Kurt for a few minutes. He then got tasked with running some paperwork to the office for Madame Cole, keeping his mind off Blaine for a little longer.

At least until he decided to take the long way back to class and almost ran into Blaine again, this time on one of the stairwells. He recovered himself that time, managing to stand silent at the foot of the stairs and listen to Blaine’s phone conversation without Blaine noticing him.

“You don’t get it!” Blaine ranted in rapid French. “He’s the most _beautiful_ man, and I’m some babbling imbecile who can’t even speak his language right! I can’t just ask him to Prom, Sam!”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. Unless Blaine had recently had his English corrected by another guy, he could only be talking about-

“No, Sam, I can’t just send you a picture of Kurt. How would I take one without him noticing? I just - I have to try to have a conversation with him. He has a copy of French _Vogue_ in his bag, I saw it earlier. I can talk about that! If I just remember how to _speak_ when he’s there….”

The conversation wrapped up soon after that, giving Kurt enough time to screw up his courage and reveal himself to Blaine.

“Hey,” he said shyly, standing a couple of steps below Blaine.

Blaine blushed furiously. “Oh! Hi, Kurt. I was just-”

“So what was your favorite article in last month’s _Vogue_?” Kurt asked in French, feeling his own cheeks heat up a little.

“You - it was-”

“I didn’t mean to hear your phone call!” Kurt said, switching back to English. “And to be fair, most people in this school wouldn’t have understood it. But…I’ve been fluent in French for two years now.”

Blaine stood there, stunned silent.

“And I’d really like to have a real conversation with you, too,” Kurt continued, figuring he may as well lay all his cards on the table at that point. “If it goes well…maybe we can figure out Prom?”

“Yes! Yes, that would be… _radical_.”

Kurt giggled. “No one’s said that since about 1974, Blaine.”

“Oh.”

“But somehow, you made it cute.”


	15. Leek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: leek

“Suddenly I’m regretting sending our daughters to private school.”

“What? Why?”

“We have to find a way to make _leeks_ appetizing to second graders,” Kurt said, waving one of the veggies around for emphasis. “All because Ella got assigned Wales for her research project. I don’t think I even _learned_ the word ‘research’ until middle school!”

“Not sure if that’s a selling point for public school, babe,” Blaine said, earning a glare from Kurt. “But I get your point. Hopefully this soup recipe we found online won’t look too ‘weird’ for any of them.”

“The pictures of the finished product looked fine,” Kurt said, starting to chop up a few of the leeks. “And I’m sure it’ll smell delicious once we get everything going. Guess we can only hope for the best.”

Blaine hummed in agreement, grabbing his own cutting board to work on the celery.

“Oh, hey, can you grab the stock pot?” Kurt asked after a moment. “’S closer to you.”

“Sure thing,” Blaine said with a smile. He bent down to fish it out of one of their lower cabinets, leaving his ass up in the air like a beacon.

Kurt couldn’t resist.

“Hey!” Blaine squawked, straightening up in surprise and rubbing one hand over his butt. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Kurt said as innocently as he could, trying to hide the uncut leek he was holding behind his back.

Blaine didn’t buy it. The cooking session slowly devolved into a mock-fencing battle for vengeance, featuring leeks as foils. When Ella and Vivi demanded to be allowed to play with _their_ food in the future, Kurt and Blaine had no one to blame but themselves.


	16. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: unknown
> 
> Oh look, another one I'm sorry for.

“The current status of Flight 275 to London is unknown.”

Blaine felt every atom in his body freeze.

“No.” He fumbled at the remote, hoping if he switched to another channel, the news would be different.

“Spirit Airlines Flight 275 from New York to London has disappeared somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.”

“No!” Blaine screamed. He snatched his phone off the coffee table and sent a frantic text to Kurt.

_News says your flight is missing. Are you okay?  
Please tell me it was just a fluke or something.  
I love you. I love you I love you I love you.  
Please be okay._

No immediate response came. Blaine tried not to panic.

“He should still be in the air,” he told himself, needing to fill the suddenly cavernous space of their apartment. “He’s not supposed to land for another half-hour, and that’s if they’re on time.”

His phone blared, startling him. He tapped the “answer call” button so hard he swore the screen should have cracked.

“Just saw the news,” Burt said on the other end of the line. “Has Kurt called you?”

“No,” Blaine said. “You?”

“No.”

Blaine took a ragged breath.

“Kid, you listen to me,” Burt said sternly. “Missing doesn’t mean dead. Hell, it might not even mean missing - that radar equipment could’ve just failed. We’re not going to panic until more news comes in.”

“I’m trying,” Blaine said softly. “I swear I am, but - Burt, what am I gonna do if he’s gone?”

“ _If_ that’s the case, we’ll - we’ll have to figure it out together,” Burt said slowly. “And Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“No matter what happens - you’re still my son.”

Blaine started crying. “Thank you.”

“I love you, kid.”

“I love you too.”

Burt had started crying by then, prompting them both to say their goodbyes and hang up. Blaine tried to get himself back under composure, running to the bathroom to wet down a washcloth before wiping his eyes and cooling his forehead.

“He’s going to be fine,” he told himself quietly. “Burt said it, and I believe it. Kurt is going to come out of this.”

Still, it was a tense, stressful forty-five minutes until his phone rang again.

“Blaine?”

“Kurt!” Blaine choked up again. “Oh thank God.”

“We just landed and found out our signal had disappeared mid-flight,” Kurt said, sounding unimpressed. “Something about old receiving devices or something, I couldn’t quite hear all of the announcement. Blaine, I am _never_ using this airline again.”

“You’re never flying without me again,” Blaine said. “God, I thought-”

“I know you did,” Kurt said. “I called you the second we got the all-clear, I’m not even off the plane yet.”

“Call your dad once we hang up, he saw the news too.”

“Oh no, how bad was he?”

“I think I was more vocally panicked than him, but he’d definitely appreciate the call,” Blaine said, feeling more and more relieved every second their conversation went on. “Neither of us was holding up that well.”

“God, I’m sorry. I can only imagine how it felt for you to think I was missing.”

“Not your fault the equipment failed,” Blaine said, before chuckling and continuing, “Unless you’re not telling me something.”

“Yes, I actually took a baseball bat to the cockpit,” Kurt said with a snort. “I’m about to be arrested the second I deplane.”

“I was hoping your first arrest would happen a little closer to home, if only so I could bail you out easier.”

“Sorry I’m so difficult.”

“At least you’re difficult and alive.”

“And I plan on being that way for a long time to come.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Honey, I’ve gotta go - we’re finally deplaning.”

“Call your dad, then maybe call me again once you’ve checked into your hotel? Just so I can prove to myself this wasn’t a hallucination.”

“Sure thing. I love you, in case you forgot already.”

“I love you too,” Blaine said, laughing again before hanging up. He felt like an anchor had been lifted off his chest.

(He felt even better, though, when Kurt ran into his arms at the airport a week later. Facetime was all well and good, but nothing compared to having his husband safe in his arms.)


	17. Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: bridge

“Okay, open your eyes!” Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine pulled his hands away from his face and did as Kurt said. “Ah! Oh God, bright. Okay, so we’re…on a bridge.”

“And what _else_ is on this bridge?” Kurt asked, spreading his arms wide.

“Some tourists, some mopeds…wait, what’s on the railings?” Blaine moved closer to the edge, trying to see. “Kurt…is this?”

“The Pont de l'Archevêché?” Kurt said, bouncing on his toes. “ _Oui!_ You didn’t think we’d go to Paris without seeing one of these bridges, did you?”

“You big sap,” Blaine said, leaning up for a kiss. “I thought Parisians really hated people leaving locks on these bridges, though? Isn’t it like destroying all of their architecture?”

“It is,” Kurt confirmed, smile not dimming at all. “Which is why we’re not leaving a lock. Well, not a _real_ lock.”

“Go on.”

“I may have done some doodling while you were in the shower this morning,” Kurt said, pulling - of all things - a roll of silver duct tape out of his messenger bag. “It’s not quite as traditional as a padlock, but it’s a hell of a lot more eco-friendly.”

He gave Blaine the roll, showing him the design he’d drawn on it.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed, taking in the ornate padlock inscribed with their initials and wedding date. “It’s beautiful.”

“You really think so?” Kurt asked, frowning down at it. “I know it’s a little crooked, but I’ve never really drawn a padlock before-”

Blaine shut him up with another kiss. “It’s perfect. Now quick, stand in front of me while I stick it to the underside of the handrail.”

It took a moment, but Kurt moved to hide Blaine, who ripped the doodle off the roll and plastered it onto the bridge as fast as he could without accidentally sticking the tape to itself.

“There. Mission accomplished.”

“…You’re singing the James Bond theme in your head right now, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“ _Blaine._ ”

“Hey, we could’ve been arrested for this! I feel like it’s only fitting.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork. Forever, if the tradition really is true.”

“Good thing I think you’re cute, then,” Kurt said, leaning down to kiss Blaine’s cheek. “Now c’mon, Double-0. I think clouds are settling in, so we might want to get inside before _skyfall_.”

“Now who’s the dork?”

“Still you.”

“…Fair enough.”


	18. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: stop

“You know,” Kurt gasped, “I kind of missed doing this.”

“Me too,” Blaine said before reattaching his lips to Kurt’s neck. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too. Keep doing - wait.”

“Mmm?”

“No, seriously, Blaine,” Kurt said, pushing at his husband’s head. “I think I heard something.”

“No one’s home, babe,” Blaine said, taking a half step away from Kurt. “It was probably just street noise.”

Kurt waited a moment, straining to hear the noise again. “Okay. You’re probably right. Sorry, I’m just paranoid.”

“I get it,” Blaine said, leaning up to kiss Kurt sweetly. “We _have_ had a few close calls with the kids.”

“Let’s not think about those right now,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a far dirtier kiss. “Not when we’re finally alone.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Blaine said with a filthy grin. He turned his attention back to Kurt’s neck, making Kurt melt against the kitchen countertops. For a while, all that could be heard were various moans and groans of pleasure, briefly interrupted by the swishing of opened zippers and pants dropping to the ground.

Then, a shriek.

“OH MY _GOD_ , DADS, REALLY?” Vivi yelled from the kitchen doorway. “STOP!”

Kurt flushed scarlet as he took in the sight of his daughters, freshly home from college for winter break. Ella had her hands over her eyes, while Vivi just looked at them with disdain.

“I always knew this would happen when we moved out,” Vivi said.

“I was hoping they’d at least save it for the bedroom!” Ella moaned. “I want to be able to invite people over without worrying they’re sitting somewhere my fathers have _been intimate._ ”

“She’s definitely your kid,” Blaine whispered, only loud enough for Kurt to hear.

“Okay, I’m going to toss my bags in my room,” Vivi said firmly. “By the time I get back, I want everyone to be fully clothed and ready to grill me on how my first semester went.”

“Deal.”


	19. Millennial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: millennial

“Ugh. Why do you let me read the news?” Kurt asked, flopping down onto the couch to rest his head on Blaine’s legs.

“Uh, I think we’re both aware that I don’t control anything you do,” Blaine said, bemused. He began to stroke over Kurt’s hair, continuing, “Why, what’s up?”

“I’ve just seen about twelve million thinkpieces on how millennials are ruining everything,” Kurt said, flinging an arm over his eyes dramatically. “There was even one in _Vogue_ , Blaine. _Vogue!_ My bastion of sanity.”

“That spread on mixing contrasting prints made you say-”

“The _articles_ are supposed to be sane,” Kurt clarified, moving his arm to glare up at his husband. “Is Anna losing her grip or something?”

“Everyone wants attention,” Blaine said with a shrug. “Publishing articles about how we’re the scourge of the earth is the trendy way to get it.”

“Yes, God forbid us millennials demand to be treated with basic human respect,” Kurt said disdainfully. “How revolutionary!”

“Look at you and your outlandish liberal ideals.” Blaine chuckled. “Next you’ll say something _really_ ridiculous, like you don’t think technology is going to be society’s downfall.”

“Whoa, Mr. Outrageous, don’t get too wild here,” Kurt teased. “God, I can’t wait til the next celebrity scandal breaks so all these authors can be outraged about something else for a while. If I read one more piece saying that young people are going to destroy the government, _I’m_ going to destroy myself.”

“I can think of some more enjoyable ways to spend your time,” Blaine said, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh really? Do tell,” Kurt said, moving to straddle Blaine’s lap.

“If you insist.”

A few hours later, Kurt couldn’t even remember if he knew how to read, much less any of the details of those infuriating news stories.


	20. Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: princes.
> 
> If you recognize a bit of dialogue, it's quoted from AVPM/Anastasia

Kurt’s head was whirling faster than his feet. Ten minutes ago, he’d been introduced to Prince Blaine, who’d looked just as dumbstruck as Kurt felt when they locked gazes. Somehow they’d managed to start dancing, with Kurt taking the lead due to his taller stature.

Ever since then, Kurt had been lost in Blaine’s eyes, presence, conversation. Just in Blaine.

Finally, Kurt noticed that the music had stopped.

“We should stop spinning,” he said, feeling dizzy.

“We have stopped spinning,” Blaine replied, sounding breathless.

“Oh.” Kurt leaned in closer, feeling inexplicably drawn toward Blaine. He knew it was irrational - he’d spent more time at one of the refreshment tables that evening than he’d known Blaine - but he didn’t want the other man to go.

Ever.

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, eyes sparkling in the light.

“Stay,” Kurt said, surprising himself. “Please.”

“I wasn’t planning on-”

“No,” Kurt interrupted. “I mean… _stay_.”

“As in?” Blaine asked, looking hopeful yet wary.

“Forever?” Kurt said, biting down on his lower lip. “It’s - ridiculously soon, I know, but…I want to get to know you. I think you’re supposed to be in my life.”

“I could say the same.” Blaine laughed softly. “I’m just glad you feel it too.”

“So…?”

“I’ll stay. As long as I can. But my parents may want me to return home eventually.”

“Would they be amenable to a guest?”

“If the guest were someone special,” Blaine hinted.

“Such as your intended?”

“Yes, I suppose that would count.”

“Then I suppose we’ll have to make it official before you go.”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

They shared a sweet kiss there in the middle of the dance floor. Kurt thought his heart would thrum right out of his chest and into Blaine’s.

Quite honestly, he couldn’t think of a better place for it to be.


End file.
